


Happy End for everyone

by Creafujo



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creafujo/pseuds/Creafujo
Summary: Warning:SPOILER AHEAD after chp 16 of Obey Me StoryLilith never expect she got reincarnated as baby in human world with all memories intact. Twins are complicated and all and now Lilita (Lilith) Czarny must make sure Marika (Mary) Czarny won't be eaten by her (now demon) brothers. Things got more crazy because now Lilith got a nephew who lack parental love and as a good aunt, Lilith wants to spoil her nephew, alright? (while keeping her brothers in line to not seduce her twin sister).Lilith didn't expect their family become so complicated!!!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure crack idea and I just have to post it because I think this idea is hillarious.
> 
> AN: Lilita and Marika are identical twin.
> 
> But please enjoy how sane Lilith stay with insane MC and insane brothers.

Lilith think hard actually when she just a ghost. She wants to meet her brothers again, to touch them and to hug them again. Wondering about her human children as well, Lilith return to human world to check on them.

“Sorry, dearie. I can’t take care of you two….” The woman murmured.

Lilith realized right there it was her great great great great (how many?) granddaughters, abandoned there, on the snow as babies.

“You evil womaaaannn!!!” Lilith yelled.

“AAAAAAA!!!” one of the baby cried out loudly.

“Sssh…. Don’t cry little one, I am here….” Lilith realized the other is completely still.

“…….It’s fine. I will stay with you so don’t cry anymore, granddaughter.” Lilith murmured.

The other baby already still – the body still warm but the soul is attached to the twin already. Lilith gently ruffled the two babies. Murmuring lullabies, Lilith gasped when the body sucked her soul in.

-

By the time Lilith wake up, she realized she is in deep trouble.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” (No way!! Why I am a baby?!) Lilith screamed and yelled.

Once she calmed down, she then realized her granddaughter and her body is already taken by a church with orphanage.

“Aaaaaaaaaa….” (is this some kind of punishment from father?) Lilith can only let out baby noises.

“Sssh, it’s alright, Lilita.”

“Auaaa?!” (Lilita?!) Lilith gaped.

“See? This is your sister Marika.” The nun is showing Lilith’s granddaughter who is a weak, crying baby.

“……aaaaaaa….” (I know.)

“Oh, you stopped crying once you see your sister!” the young nun smiled.

“Aaaaaaa….” (I give up)

Then from that day on, Lilith grow up in her weak body – human body is different from angel’s body. Lilith’s memories still intact and despite everything, her body needs sleep and food to grow up so Lilith resigned her fate to be taken care of by the nuns.

As she grows up into six years old, Lilita and Marika are cheerful six years old twins. Marika is innocent and cheerful while Lilita is smart and helpful. They are identical and Lilith think she should be fine if she put her hair on her old hairstyle like when she was an angel once. Marika on other hands, usually in twintails or just headband.

“Lily! We are having curry today!” Marika smiled.

“Okay, Mary.” Lilith smiled back.

Those nuns really like to match them in anything. From same dress to same hairstyle sometimes.

‘Just because we are identical doesn’t mean we like it!’ Lilith mentally berated.

“Lily, what kind of story you will tell me tonight?” Marika asked with her innocent smile.

‘Must protect!’ is what Lilith think.

“How about adventure of Grand Admiral Levy?”

“I love it! Grand Admiral is so cool and so kind!” Marika beamed.

‘It’s actually Leviathan’s adventure but as long as Mary loves it, I can just dismiss it as my imaginary stories’ Lilith is sweating but if the story of her brothers’s adventure can be fun for her great great great (how many?) granddaughter, so be it.

-

Lilith smiled when she and Marika finally (FINALLY!!!) grows up into two nice young ladies in their teenager years. Seventeen years old Marika and Lilita finally entered second year of high school.

“When we graduate, what path will you take, Lilita?” sweet Marika asked.

“….I dunno.” Lilith actually unsure.

She wants to see her brothers just one more time.

“How about opening flower shop with me?” Marika asked.

“Sounds nice.” Lilith smiled.

“We should go to school or we will be late!” Marika gasped when she sees the clock.

It feels weird when all of sudden, they are both transported into a court-like hall.

“….?!” Marika is short circuiting in shock.

Lilita realized this place is….

“Welcome to the Devildom!”

Yes, at the end of her first life as angel, Lilith is certain she saw this man and her prideful eldest brother begged – BEGGED him to save her. This man…. If he doesn’t treat Lucifer in nice way, Lilith will kill him!

“Lilita!!” Marika hugged her twin protectively.

“You two are….Lilita and Marika Czarny, correct?”

“Yes.” Lilith frowned in suspicion.

There are seven brothers in her life and yet… that one betrayed them all. But no matter, there’s one face Lilith doesn’t recognize – the blonde haired, green eyed demon who resemble Lucifer’s in some ways.

“Devildom??” Marika looks surprised and shocked.

Sweet Marika, innocent Marika will stay here?! With so many demons?! Unacceptable!! No male can come near her (great great great? grand)daughter!!

“….Oh, pardon me. Feeling a bit shocked, are we?” the demon is trying to come close to Marika.

“My name is Diavolo. I am the ruler of all demons, and all here know of me. And someday soon, I will be crowned king of the Devildom.” He introduced himself smoothly. 

Marika, who grows up under Lilith’s care, Marika, her sweet descendant who is naïve and resemble lost little lamb is being flirted by a demon prince!!! Prince or not! No one mess with her Marika!!

“Unaceeptable!! Scraaammm you demmoooonn!!!” ….is what Lilith want to scream out but Lilith decided to hold her tongue.

Lilith peeked at Marika’s face.

‘….Marika, you are in dilemma of laughing of the cringe and blushing from handsome face…’ Lilith noted.

Then Marika choose to hide her face, making her outwardly like a shy girl.

“Well, that’s understandable. You’ve only just arrived, after all. As a human, it will probably take a little while for you to adjust to things here in the Devildom.” He looks sympathizing with the twin’s situation.

“….hey, Asmo, don’t you think the other twin is looking like she is going to murder both of them?” Satan whispered.

“Ooh, I want to see them try.” Asmo chuckled.

“I will explain everything to you.” Lucifer said.

Lilith tilted her head and Marika is hiding her face to her twin’s back.

‘Oh? Mary is blushing…..eh, right….Mary always like handsome 2D men so no wonder when a real handsome guy appear, she is all nervous………wait, did I just spotted my eldest brother take a liking to my (grand)daughter?! Why he is smirking like that?!’

After some explaining – a year in Devildom as exchange program and living in House of Lamentation, Marika finally comes out of her shell and give the two demons nice smile.

“Sure, it sounds scary and all but I will do my best to survive here!” Marika said, trying to be positive.

Lilith is proud of you, descendant! You are so pure and beautifully shines warmly that Lilith doesn’t want to see you to get married!! Lilith will cry the day you get married, Mary!!!

“Alright, here is DDD for you both.” Lucifer handed Lilith and Marika their DDD.

“We already registered all of our numbers inside so if you have problem, you can call us anytime.” Diavolo smiled warmly.

“Thank you!” Marika beamed.

“Lily, we will go to a new dorm. I wonder what kind of place is the dorm.”

“I am sure it’s a wonderful place.” Lilith smiled at Mary’s innocent question.

“And how the heck I am babysitting not just one but two humans?!” Mammon is whining.

“Stop your complaining, be thankful you have not only one cute girl but two!!” Lilith said proudly.

Mammon paused to see Lilith’s proud smile before he continues his woe.

“………..Why must Lucifer do this to me…?” he sobbed.

“Ah!....um… don’t cry, Mammon….he-here, you can have tissue…” Marika offered.

“I don’t need it!!” Mammon refused.

“……..if you dare to hurt Mary, I will gut you alive and torture you, demon.” Lilith gasped perhaps, her angel soul still remember she dislike demons.

“!! So cruel….!! What kind of human threaten a demon?! You are not afraid of death, aren’t cha?!” Mammon looks hurt.

“There there, don’t cry…” Marika is patting Mammon’s shoulder.

“Why you are consoling the demon?!” Lilith then sighed.

‘Marika is a bit slow but she is kind and warm. Calm down, Mammon can protect her. Have faith in your second eldest brother, Lilith!’ Lilith is trying to be positive.

“Lily, we shouldn’t bully demon just because he is complaining!”

“…..whatever you said, then, Mary.”

Mammon is somehow got charmed by Marika’s kindness. Lilith can see his eyes, they’re sparkling with awe and obvious crush. Lilith wants to face palming. Why her family is getting complicated?! First, Lucifer got a son named Satan and count as brother to replace that guy and now, Mary, Lilith’s descendant somehow charms her way to Diavolo, Lucifer and Mammon. Lilith doesn’t need more complicated things in her life!!

When they approach House of Lamentation, Levi appears to collect his money Mammon borrowed. Mammon is quick to ditch the twin girls.

“Whoooaaaa!!” Marika’s eyes…beaming with respect and awe.

“Are you Grand Admiral Levy in real?!”

“Huh?! What are you talking about?! Also, don’t come near me! I don’t like normies!”

“But…but…..I want to hug Grand Admiral….” Marika is making sad face.

“Hng?! You want to….what?! hu-hug?! No way.. no way… this is just a dream….this is just a dream!!!” Levi is panicking.

“This is not a dream.” Lilith reminded him.

Levi paused and turned to see Lilita.

“This is not a dream.” Lilith said again.

“&^@!%$^&!#%$!&!!!!” Levi is uncontrollable and flustered.

“Grand Admiral Levy, will you let me join you?” Marika asked.

“Fi-fine!! Come to my room!!” Levi dragged the twins and managed to somehow, convince Marika to wear the twin maid costume with Lilith just follow Marika so Marika won’t gush out of how lonely she is wearing the costume alone.

“Damn it..!! my prediction is right!! You look so cute in this…..Lim and Lem!!!” Levi is so happy that he starts to take a picture of Mary and Lily.

“Calm yourself!” Lilith hit him with his Ruri-chan dakimakura.

“First of all, you shouldn’t ask girls to do this kind of things when you guys just a housemate!” Lilith starts to lecture.

“But I like this! This is fun!” Marika said.

“Stop trying to join!” Lilith scolded.

Marika shrank, scared. Her twin can be so scary and nag like mom when needed.

“Do you even know how much all of your figurines combined cost?!”

“But I got it from my own pocket money…”

“The point is you don’t push your hobby to other people! Also! Go out!” Lilith thundered.

“No way I am going out!!” Levi insisted.

“Can I play this Diavolo Quest save file?” Marika asked.

“Stop distracting me!!” Lilith yelled.

“You can!!” Levi said.

Lilith sighed as Levi now have a new friend. Marika loves playing games like Levi and have fun like Mammon. Lilith is sure, the three of them shares one brain.

In the end, despite how distracted Levi is, he managed to convince Marika do make a pact with Mammon.

“It sounds cool, having a pact. Can I summon him?” Marika asked.

Lilith wonder about it as well.

“Maybe you can if you made the pact.” Lilith smiled.

The twins made their way to the room.

“Look! They have a tree inside the room! It’s cool! It can flick on and off like a lamp!”

“They also have bathroom inside. Comfortable enough.” Lilith nods.

“What do you think so far?” Lilith asked.

“I am fine! What about you, Lily?”

“I am fine too.”

Happy, actually to see her brothers safe and leading nice life. And yet…. There’s one she didn’t meet yet.

“…….I think this feels like we are really on exchange program to overseas!”

“…..Mary, come here.” Marika move closer to Lilith.

Lilith hugged her.

“How come you are so cute…”

“Cu-cute?! I am not that cute….” Nonetheless, Marika is happy with the compliment.

“Uhm… then you are cute too…. We look same after all…” Marika said.

“Hey, want to confuse the brothers?”

“Huh? We can?”

“I think we can fool them,” Lilith smirked.

“Tomorrow, let’s wear same hairstyle.”

“And same socks?”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s do it!”

Tricking people is fun when done properly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment means I should continue....right? But this story perhaps will end in no more than 10 chapters since it is originally a crack idea.

The next day, Lilith purposely asked Asmodeus to lend him his unused make up.

“Are you sure?” Asmodeus yawned.

“Yep.”

“Sure.”

The fifth born blinked when he noticed her gait is similar to his dead sister. He rubs his eyes but that haughty demeanor, that stubborn eyes, that elegant gait that can be only gained under Lucifer’s influence is real. But Asmo shrugged. There is no way the dead can return.

The twins Lilita and Marika walk in similar elegance and while Marika is carefree, Lilita is haughty and stay away from problems. Probably, one of their family taught them to walk with poise, that’s all.

The morning come with surprise. Asmo and Satan stared at the two identical doll-like beauties.

“Morning!!” Marika as cheerful as she is, smiling immediately.

“You already breaking your character!” Lilita scolded.

“I am just greeting them.” Marika pouted.

“Really, you already seventeen and you are still pull the pouting with me?!”

“It works!” Marika said cutely.

Lilith clutched her heart which already attacked by cuteness.

‘My twins can’t be this cute!!’

‘That’s the reason your own twin used the pouting tactic to you repeatedly…’ Satan and Asmo thought.

As the twins make it to class, they meet Solomon and Lucifer.

“……!!” Lucifer is stunned when he sees the twins walking in the exact manner of how his dead sister walk.

“Lucifer?” Marika tilted her head.

“……Be careful of Solomon.” Lucifer warned.

“Okay.” Marika nods.

Lilith merely sends a frown to Lucifer. Big brother? Hey, eldest big brother? Why you are sending mixed signal to a woman?!

“Oh! Can I ask about Mammon?” Marika asked.

“Mammon? You know how he is, a scummiest scum. I am embarrassed to call him my brother.”

“Nooo!! Mammon is nice!” Marika defended.

“……..I see.” Lucifer is frowning, perhaps he didn’t expect the human girl defend Mammon.

“You said you want to know about Mammon?”

“Yeah, like what is his weakness and what’s his….type of…woman….” Marika blushed.

“……..”Lucifer is wide eyed from shock.

He didn’t expect the human girl to be so…bold.

“Mammon loves any form of money. But he always went to debt so I froze his credit card. And regarding type of woman he likes… how about you ask him directly?” Lucifer smirked.

“I see. Thank you, Lucifer.” Marika, as polite as always.

Lilith followed Marika who proceed to plan meet with Leviathan that night.

“Beelzebub, when I count all of you, I notice there should be seven of you. Where is your youngest?” Lilith asked.

“He went to human world.”

‘Huh? But Belphegor still in mourning…. What actually happened when I was in human world?’

“Anyway I am going to search for more food.” Beel said and he leaves.

“Psst!”

“Admiral!!” Marika beamed as she jumped to hug him.

“Heeyy!! Don’t do that!! Whoa!!!” Levi didn’t manage to avoid the human girl.

They tumbled together and Levi is sure he will die like this one day when this human girl managed to use her weight on him or because she smothered him with her breasts.

“Let’s do it!!”

“Do wh-what?!” he spluttered.

“Search the credit card. What else?” Marika said with innocent face.

‘Real smooth, Marika.’ Lilith thought.

“…….oh.” he blushed thanks to his delusion and active imagination.

‘Way to disappoint Levi,’ Lilith is staring with judging eyes and Levi realized there’s two of them and one is judging him.

“We…... we need to search!!” Levi said as he tries to stand up.

Marika let him go and she is quick to make her way to the freezer, taking out the ice.

“Found it!” Levi spotted the frozen credit card.

“Yaaay!! Admiral got it!!” Marika cheered.

“…..you also helped….” Leviathan said with blush.

“What the heck you guys do—GOLDIE!!” Mammon just want to know what the hell happened in the kitchen this late and he see Leviathan and the twin human girls having his Goldie.

“Give it to me!!” Mammon thundered.

“Is that the tone you said when you ask for something, Mammon?” Levi asked coldly.

“Yo… Your Majesty Leviathan, please let me have Goldie baaack!!” Mammon is quick on the floor, kneeling like beggar.

“………..” Lilith and Marika is so shocked they are speechless.

“You got no pride, Mammon.” Levi snickered.

“Oh! Make a pact with me, Mammon?” Marika asked.

“Grr… why must I made a pact with human?”

“Make a pact with me!! A pact! I can give you plenty of love and affection! I can give you lots of hug and kiss!” Marika offered.

“!!?!” Mammon is blushing at the offer.

“What the hell…. You shouldn’t offer those kind of things….” Mammon is so stumped that someone offered him something that is not money or anything.

“Why not? People loves it to be loved, right? That’s what I see…”

“…….Fi-fine!! It’s not like I want some hug or kiss but for Goldie, Got it?!”

“Yaaayy thank youuu!!!” Marika proceed to hug the second eldest.

“!!” Mammon is blushing as Marika also start to gently ruffling his head.

“You are a nice demon….” She said as she petted him.

Lilith is speechless. Marika is indeed a ball of love personified into human but to even love a demon she just met? Is this how loving person has two edge sword? Because it’s dangerous to send mixed signals!! That’s what happened to Marika’s ex-boyfriends. They thought Marika gave them an okay to continue but it’s actually how Marika always is – affectionate. They ended up crying from Lilita’s flying kick or roundhouse kick. One of them must take care of having a way to self-defend after all.

“………..” Levi is glaring at them both.

“!” Lilith realized that his envy is terrifying and now the third born is consumed by it.

After all, Marika did follow him and worship him so bad.

“…….Hey, Marika….you said you liked me.” Levi said.

His orange eyes look dangerous.

“Huh? I do. I like you.” Marika answered.

“Then why you are being so chummy with Mammon?”

“I like him too.” That answer made the third born snap.

“YOU SAID YOU LIKED ME!! ARE YOU PLAYING WITH MY HEART OR SOMETHING?! ARE YOU NORMIES LOVE IT TO PLAY WITH MY FEELINGS?!” Levi is so angry that he turned into his demon form.

“Fuck!!” Mammon is quick to shield Marika from Levi’s vision.

Lilith gasped. Levi never one to release his demon form except when he is full with envy.

“……..I know. HOW ABOUT YOU DIE HERE RIGHT NOW, MARY? THAT WAY YOU CAN LIKE ME FOREVER.”

Damn, Lilith cursed. Leviathan is so envious of Mammon that he just turns the yandere switch.

“Levi, you start going crazy or what?!” Mammon easily deflected the otaku’s attack.

“SHUT UP, SCUM!”

“Damn this is not what I think totally when Levi got Goldie.” Mammon grumbled.

Marika managed to swipe the goldie to keep it safe and she is quick to think of how to pacify the enraged demon. But Lilith think it made it worse, actually.

“Admiral Levy managed to befriended Lotan!”

“What…? How…do you know about Lotan…?” Levi paused, freezing as Mammon managed to wrestle him away from the two frail humans.

“I know a lot about you, okay?” Marika said.

“Like that one time you brought a sword to defeat Lotan but then you ditched the sword and managed to befriended frightened Lotan instead.”

“HAAAAAARRRGGHH!!! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT!!!! It’s embarrassing!!!!” Leviathan is all red from embarrassment.

“How the hell you know how I befriended Lotan anyway?!” Levi is panicking.

“Admiral also lead his own—”

“GRRAAAHHHHHHH!!! STOP ITTTT!!!!” Leviathan managed to free himself from Mammon and in flash second, Lucifer is there, blocking Leviathan from Marika.

“You should cool down, Levi.” The eldest said.

“………right….right….” Levi is speechless but not commenting further.

“I will…. Go back to calm myself….” Levi said with pale face.

Marika then passed out in fear.

“Mary!!” Lilith is quick to check on her dearest daughter-like descendant and breathed a sigh of relief when Mary still breathing.

“…….” Lucifer is glaring at Marika before he turned to Mammon.

“Go and help your pacted human.”

-

Mammon carried Marika so easily. Lilith sighed – relief and tense from all those events.

“You are not interested in pact, Lilita?” Lilith blinked, Lilita? Oh…he means Lilith.

“I am just fine.”

“…..no, you need some protection too. Here.” Mammon made a pact with Lilith and Lilith blinked.

Perhaps he is trying to make sure no one die during his watch. That just so like Mammon, kind as always and protective as always.

“Ngh…what was that?! I saw a snake monster!!” Marika said as she is awake.

“That’s not a snake monster, that was Levi.” Mammon answered.

“Oh…. But in my dream, he become a monster with so many tentacles.”

“I think you should stop watching those horror flicks with erotic scenes, Mary.” Lilith chuckled.

Marika pouted but nods.

“Okay. I can’t handle too much jumpscare, anyway.” Mary then gasped.

She hugged Mammon and Mammon blushed.

“Thank you for protecting me!” Mary said as she hugs Mammon tightly.

“……..Fi…fine… I am the Great Mammon! No one die under my watch!” Mammon bragged.

“Yeah!” Mary said.

“…..alright. Now we are out of danger, we should think what to do with Levi.” Lilith said.

“I want him to be my friend!”

“…………do you know love must have limit, girlie?” Lilith is pinching Mary’s cheeks.

“huh huu hey hoff hes houngheeff… (but you said love is boundless)”

“Anyway, you shouldn’t forgive him so easily!!” Mammon and Lilith said as Lilith released the pinching.

“Aaaw….. I really like him…oh! But I like Mammon too!”

“……..Grrraaahhh!! you are so dense! Levi thought you like him in romantic way!!” Mammon blabbed.

“I like him too! I care about him!”

“No!!! He means like, like! As in a husband care for his wife!”

“……………..I am not sure about that….. we just meet….”

“And yet you already taken a liking to him. Are you sure you are not confused? Or is it he misunderstands whatever you said?” Mammon asked, worried.

“I dunno….”

Mammon sighed.

“Whatever. I am sleeping here.”

“…… you worried?” Lilith asked.

“No way!!!” Mammon said but his red face is telling what he wants to say.

“Daaw! I am fine with it! But can we stay like this longer?” Mary asked, still hugging Mammon.

“…..fine.” Mammon sighed.

Lilith sighed. At least everyone is alive. That’s the best outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much Lilith screen time this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rushing the event coz this is a rough writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilith is behaving like that Asian auntie who try to feed her nephew who already adult and old enough to know his own nutrition (LOL)
> 
> This example:  
> Here eat more lah!  
> You are not eating enough! Still too thin!  
> (when you got fat) AIYAH! why you so fat?! you need to get thin! you see A? s/he is so thin that s/he is good looking, what about you??

Satan and Asmo frowned to see Mammon is pacted with the human twins.

“Eh, it just Mammon.” Asmo chuckled.

“Right.” Satan said but he frowned when Lilith give him milk.

“….what….are you doing?”

“I am doing this for my nephew.”

“Ne….Nephew?! are you trying to be my aunt?!”

“I can’t help but notice you just look like a type of demon I want as my nephew.” Lilith said with sympathy gaze.

“No. I don’t want to be your nephew.” Satan rejected immediately.

“Don’t say that. Here, eat more. You are still growing.”

“What the heck?! I am already done growing!!”

“It’s how I show my love. Eat more, Satan.”

“Asmo, help! She is being creepy!”

“How about you spoil me instead?” Asmo pouted, trying to use his charm.

But Lilith already blocked his charm.

“You should be ashamed to ask for being handfeed at your age, prince charmless.”

“?!” Asmo is shocked.

There’s only handful people who can treat him coldly – including his dead tomboy sister.

“Satan, this is uncharted territory for me.” Asmo said as he still confused of why the charm can’t dazzle Lilita.

“Lily! You don’t tease them like that!”

“I can’t help it. I can’t have a nephew until you get married so I must be satisfied with one for now.”

“?!” the brothers are confused.

“Anyway, don’t think we are all buddy buddy now, Mary!”

Before going to the class, Mammon is trying to scare Marika which is why Lilith slapped the second eldest.

“Stop making her feel worse. If you make her cry, you are the worst guardian demon then.” Lilith scolded.

“Wha?!”

“You heard me, demon.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“…….Mammon….if you just want a hug, you can just ask….don’t say something hurtful….sniff….”

Mammon feels guilt immediately. How and why this human girl can wreck his heart so easily?!

“Fo……forgive me….” Mammon immediately destroyed.

Lilith never expect Mammon got killed in one shot hit by Mary’s tears. It’s bizarre and Lilith wonder if she can see Lucifer also got one shot killed with Mary’s tears. Lilith think it’s a bit interesting.

‘Maybe I should let Mary spread her love around the house…’ Lilith mused.

By spreading her love, Lilith means as in her hugs. And yet Mary is hugging Beel. 

“Whoaaaa!! Commander Beel!!”

“Comman—*choke*!!” Beel choked.

There’s no one called him commander anymore, not since the war. Needless to say, Beel choked on his donuts but he is quick to gulp the water and let the donut down into his endless stomach.

“What do you mean by Commander Beel?”

“I know about Beel leading a platoon!”

“How can you know about me?! And how come you know I lead a platoon, not a squadron?!”

“I heard so many interesting stories!”

“Stories?!”

“Yeah! Lucifer the prince leads his brothers to fight for a cause! Then he even protected a little demon from bad angels!”

Beel is shocked. How come a human knows about his life? And his brother’s life?

“Then, there’s Grand Admiral Levy, Noble Thief Mammonie, Spy master Asmo-chan, Commander Beel and Sweet Belphie.”

“?!” Beel think all those names are too close.

“Anyway, don’t eat me! I am not tasty! I can give you hugs and kisses instead!” Marika said.

“………okay, I won’t eat you.” Beel said.

“But uhh….don’t ask Lucifer about the youngest, okay?”

“…..no promise tho!”

“Please promise it.” Beel sighed.

“No promise!” Mary insisted.

And so the sixth born sighed at the impending doom while Lilith is watching with worried face.

-

Mary runs into Simeon and Lilith raged at the angel.

“You traitorous b**tard!!!” Lilith slapped the angel who is wide eyed from shock.

“Stay away from my sister, you d*mn angel!”

Luke is shocked to see Lilith’s reaction to Simeon while Diavolo, Barbatos and Lucifer are so shocked by Lilita’s reaction. Mary only tilted her head and wondering if Lilita will be enraged at another male near her.

“They are twins but…. ” Diavolo blinked.

“Yes, they are too different.” Lucifer agreed.

“Anyway, what did I do to deserve a slap?” Simeon asked, disappointed that he got a slap from a stranger.

“You must have done something super bad! Lily won’t slap someone innocent!” Mary didn’t help the situation by making vague comment.

“Anyway, these two are our human exchange students aside from Solomon, Lilita and Marika.”

“Oh right! Can I hug you, Diavolo?”

“Why not?” 

‘The crown prince of demon is too relaxed!!’ Lilith thought.

And Mary gave Diavolo a hug, making Barbatos blink in confusion.

“Teehee! How was it? My hug is very nice, right?”

“Indeed.” Diavolo smiled.

“I want to give one to Barbatos and Lucifer too!”

“…!!” Lucifer looks like he wants to bolt right there.

“Oh right! I want to ask something!”

Mary open her big mouth.

“The house of lamentation is supposed to be a house for seven deadly sins, right? Where’s the Sloth demon?”

The situation is become awkward. Lucifer looks like he wants to sew Mary’s mouth shut.

“I sent him to Human world as exchange student.” Lucifer said.

“Ooohh…… I see….too bad….I want to see seven princes of hell.”

“It’s fine, Mary. At least we met six.”

“You are right!” Mary got distracted when she spotted Luke.

“So cute!! Let big sister give you a hug!”

“Who you call big sister?! I am older than you!!” Luke yapped.

“Mmmghhh!!” Luke is destroyed immediately with Mary’s love attack.

The demons are now aware of Mary’s love attack – hug attack and it’s very effective in silencing them. Lilith wonder if letting Mary runs around with love attack is a good idea or not….

The class is done and everything went smoothly. But Mary is awake at night.

“Lily, Levi said he wants to meet me.”

“I will come with you.”

“Okay!”

“…….why she is here?” Levi asked.

“She is my twin so we come here as one.”

“The hell….” Levi sighed.

“Fine. I did my homework to reflect on my action…..what I did is too much and I may misunderstand your behaviour. I am sorry.”

“No! It’s my fault! I am sorry I was not clear about liking you….”

“Here,” Levi grabbed Mary’s hand and making a pact with her.

“So you can make sure I won’t try to do something stupid like that ever again.”

“It’s fine! I trust you, Levi!”

‘It seems all’s well will end well.’

Lilith doesn’t envy Mary at all. If anything, Lilith is sure she can still use her holy power while Mary can’t.

That evening, Mary approaching Beel.

“Heey Commander!”

“Stop it. I am not a commander anymore.”

“Then Beel?”

“That’s fine.”

“Will you make a pact with me?”

“Why must I?”

“But you like to sneak into our room and grab snacks! Oh! If you make a pact with me, I will give you lots of food, lots of snacks! Lots of hugs and lots of kisses!”

“………..what the….?”

“Just do it.” Lilith said.

“Well…. I am not opposing making pact but….”

-

“So, Mary got two demons under her now. Mammon and Levi.” Asmo is staring.

“Here,” Lilith handed Satan the milk and the breakfast, arranged into a face made of two eggs and a bacon into a smiley face.

“What….are you doing?” Satan asked in horror.

“I said I will be your cool auntie.”

“No….what is this?”

“A smiley face.”

“I don’t need it!!”

“Eat!!”

“No!!”

“What are you two doing?” Asmo sighed.

“I am doing what cool auntie doing, spoiling my nephew!”

“I am NOT your nephew!!”

The day is peaceful but at night, Mary is awake and shaking Lilith awake.

“What it is?”

“I got a weird calling.”

“You wanna go and see?”

“Yeah”

The twins make their way to upstairs when Lucifer caught them both.

“What are you two doing in the middle of night?” Lucifer asked.

“Someone is calling me!” Mary said truthfully.

“Is that so? Perhaps you are half awake… I suggest you go back to sleep.” Lucifer said sternly.

“But it sounds sad and urgent…”

“No but, Marika. Go back to your bed.”

“……….can I have a hug first?”

“………your priority is truly skewed, aren’t you?” Lucifer looks worried but then he sighed.

“You can.” He looks away.

“Okay.” Mary hugged the eldest and Lilith blinked.

How can Lucifer give Mary so much leeway, Lilith isn’t sure but…even though he is reluctant, Lucifer didn’t push away Mary who hugged him.

“Good night, Lucifer.” Mary bid her good night while Lilith followed her.

Lucifer frowned. Those two really resemble that girl and Lucifer wonder if hugging Marika was the right thing to do but he is sure without he agreed to her hug, she will stand here until he moved away. And Lucifer wants nothing more than prevent them meeting Belphegor who still in mourning and willing to end humanity.

“…. I wonder if I should add more protection spells here.”

-

“Mammooonnn,” Mary is using her charm on the second born.

“Uh-oh!! I know that look! That’s the look of the problem!”

“Nooo!!” Mary puffed out her cheeks.

“Do you know what Lucifer likes?”

“What? He likes Demonus, I guess?”

“Demonus?”

“Alcohol for demons.”

“Hmmm…..I will ask Diavolo instead!!”

“WTF?! You don’t trust me?!”

“I can’t buy alcohol. My age is minor.”

“I see…. Then what about those things…..what was it…? vinyl record?”

“Vinyl record?”

“He likes cursed music. You can try to search vinyl record. He is an old generation, after all.”

“I see.”

Lilith followed Mary to Levi’s room. Lilith is sure Mary knows about Lucifer. After all, Lilith told her everything she needs to know about her ‘Prince Lucifer’ from the stories – including those embarrassing stories no one knows during their time in Celestial realm.

“Levi, do you have vinyl record? The cursed one the better!”

“Huh? Why would you listen to the cursed vinyl record?”

“I want to borrow it to Lucifer so I can distract him,”

“What kind of trouble you will do this time, human girl?” Levi is sweating.

“It’s not involving you so you won’t be punished!” Mary smiled.

“That’s what worry me you dumb girl!! Who will do cosplay with me if it’s not you?!”

“Teehee, I will be fine!”

“I am worried….” Levi sighed but he handed the vinyl record to her.

“This one?”

“Ooohhh!! Looks scary!”

“Did you just judging it from the cover?”

“Teehee!”

“……I really can’t believe you…. You are searching for trouble….”

“It’s fine! No worries!” Mary hugged the otaku.

Lilith snickered. It seems Levi is now used to Mary’s hug.

“Anyway, you two seems very comfortable now.” Lilith commented.

“No-no!! it’s not like that!!”

“We are!!”

“…….fine, we are…” Levi is tired to object to Mary’s insistence.

“I will now hand this to Lucifer!”

“Bye bye!!” Mary come and goes as she likes while Lilith patted Levi’s arm and then follow Mary who bolt like thunder.

“Luciferrrr!!!” Mary slammed the door open and Lucifer frowned at the disturbance.

One Mammon is loud enough. He doesn’t need another loudmouth. Mary and Lily enters the room.

“Here!” Mary handed Lucifer the vinyl record.

“……..I see….?”

“I lend this to you! But make sure to return this to Levi!”

“…..and what makes you sure I am borrowing this?”

“I did this for you! You can relax!” Mary insisted.

“…..” the temptation to listen is real and Lucifer relents.

“Fine. I will listen to this tonight.”

“Okay!! Bye bye!!” Mary beamed and runs out, dragging Lily with her.

Once again, Lucifer is thinking of how that human can read him.

-

That night, Mary make her way with Lilith to the attic.

“Oh!”

“What it is, Mary?”

“What if it’s a ghost?”

“Haha!! There is no way it’s a ghost!” Lilith chuckled.

“You are right!”

“Let’s go.”

“……?” Belphegor blinked.

Lilith is hiding herself while Mary make her way.

“Whoa?!” Mary smiled.

“Who are you?” Belphegor asked.

“I am Magical girl Mary-chan! I am here to help you!”

“…………….” Belphegor is so stunned by Mary’s introduction while Lilith is face palming and holding back her amused laugh.

“....you must be one of the twin….Marika…wasn’t it?”

“You can call me Mary! Why you are here? Who are you?”

“Lucifer put me here. I am the human exchange student.”

“Liar. I don’t like liars.” Mary is quick to deflect the lie.

“Why would I lie?”

“There are only three human exchange student. Me, my sister and Solomon. You are lying. Why must you lie?”

“……..So you saw through me…” Belphegor’s eyes sharpened into a glare.

“Indeed. I am not a human. I am Belphegor, the Avatar of Sloth.”

“Mm-hm. Why you are here?”

“Why…you ask? Lucifer put me here. I just…. I just want to talk with him but he shut me off.”

“Really?”

“Really. How about you made a pact with all of my brother? Lucifer will listen to you after you made pact with all of his brothers.”

Lilith frowned at that. Why? He should be able to break out of the attic by himself… unless…Unless Lucifer put strong spells here, hence, he can’t escape by himself.

“You already made two with my brothers, right?”

“Why should I tell you?” Mary said.

“I can see their….. marks on you.”

“……….What if I don’t want to make another pact?”

“Then I am stuck here. I am sure a nice girl like you won’t abandon me, though.”

“You are thinking too high of yourself.” Mary pouted.

“I am leaving.” Mary said.

That’s the cue for Lilith to sneak first.

“Mary, you will do it for me. I know that.”

“….goodnight.” with that, Mary leaves.

Back their room, Mary is thinking.

“Lily, what should I do?”

“….Let me confirm it with Lucifer first, okay?”

“Okay.”

The next day, Lilith made her way to Lucifer’s office while Mary and Beel make their way back to House of Lamentation.

“I need to talk with you….no, we need to talk, Lucifer.” Lucifer frowned but let her in.

“In private.”

“Go on, then.”

“Big brother, it’s me. I need to ask you, what did you do to Belphegor?”

Lucifer flinched when Lilith dropped her mask.

“…..what do you mean?”

“I am Lilith and I need to know why you imprisoned Belphegor in the attic!”

“Lilith is dead!” Lucifer gnashed his teeth and insisted.

“Yeah? But I am standing here, aren’t I? I can spew out your most embarrassing secret as well like that one time when you undress and Mich—Mmph?!”

“You will NOT talk about that. Enough. I will admit you are her. But the question is how?”

“…….I am reincarnated as human. My descendant died but her body still useable so the body took my soul to fill the empty void. Then I helped raised Mary.”

“………..I see…. No wonder Marika walked in same stride as you did. You taught her everything, didn’t you?”

“She knows I am hiding something but she still thinks of me as family.”

“A wise child despite how horrible her report card is.”

“Hey, grade doesn’t mean everything!” Lilith defended.

“…..about Belphegor… he threatened to end humanity if Diavolo and I proceed with human exchange program. I had to imprison him so he won’t get carted away by Diavolo under accusation of threatening Diavolo’s vision.”

“I see…. Can you just tell him I am here and release him?”

“I wish it’s this easy. I am not even sure how the rest of them react if you come back.”

“……..Mary will be never loved in same way anymore. Mary always…. She only wished to be loved by someone…. Perhaps keep this between us? Did you tell them all you made me reincarnated?”

“No. They don’t need to know.”

“You ducking prude!!!”

“?!”

“This is why Belphegor got angry, you dunce of emotional mess!!”

“Where and when you learn to curse, Lilith?”

“From humans!! Anyway! You must talk with Belphegor!!”

“Wait…” Lucifer slammed the door open and grabbed Lilith and fly immediately to the House of Lamentation.

“What the hell?!”

“Someone breached the barrier in the underground tomb.”

“What?!”

When they found Luke with grimoire, Lucifer is so angry. He is so angry that Lilith saw his face like that long ago, when Lucifer know Lilith will die. Lilith’s heart is so worried and she can feel her frail human heart almost break when Lucifer almost try to kill Beel, Mammon and Mary.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! MARYYYYY!!!” Lilith’s scream is echoed so loudly when Lucifer’s attack barely missed her descendant.

Lilith throw out a spark of Holy light and it burned Lucifer despite how small that spark was. Lilith is quick to reach her passed out descendant who already feels like her own daughter. Beel is shocked to see Lilith throw out a spark of holy energy.

“Did you just try to kill my descendant, Lucifer?! Even if you are my brother, I won’t ever forgive you if you did it!!!” Lilith is cradling Mary, almost enraged if not for her noticing Mary’s chest still moving.

‘……!! Mary is alive….!! She is alive…..!! she is still breathing….’ Lilith’s legs weakened.

The most important thing is Marika still alive and well. Mammon too…but he is a demon… he can’t die that easily…right?

“Mary….Mary…..Mary…..you are still alive…..” Lilith cried.

“Lucifer!!” Beel’s voice can be heard.

“………I am fine. The grimoire….” Lucifer panted.

The holy light Lilith threw at him is burning him quite severely. There is no more suspicion. Lilita is Lilith and she can still access her angel power. Luke is quick to hand the Grimoire to Lilith.

“………thank you, Luke.”

“….will…will Mary be okay?” the angel is shaken and crying.

“She will be fine. She will be.” Lilith gently held Mary’s unconscious body.

“What was that?!” Asmodeus and Satan are quick to go down and noticed Mammon is bleeding, Mary is unconscious and Lucifer is badly burnt by something with Holy power.

“Help Mammon!!” Lucifer ordered.

Satan is quick to do first aid to help the second eldest to prevent more blood from leaking. Asmodeus is quick to help Lilith, Mary and Luke. Beel helped Lucifer to move as his arm was burnt.

They all went to common room. Diavolo is arrived and called Simeon to come. The angel gasped when he sees Lucifer’s arm got burned, Mary passed out, Mammon in critical condition.

“What happened?!”

“……..your friend there, found grimoire by chance and almost endangered Marika and Mammon’s life.” Lucifer spat his anger.

“There’s no way that can happen!” Simeon defended Luke.

“No…. Luke did stumble upon a dangerous grimoire. Lucifer almost attacked him and Beelzebub but Mary and Mammon defended them both, causing them in this condition, as you can see.”

“…….and what of those burn on Lucifer’s arm?”

“….This is nothing. Mammon’s pathetic attempt to defend Marika, that’s all.”

Despite his disbelief, Simeon accepted the explanation and managed to discuss the solution with Diavolo. The angel took Luke back to Purgatory Hall. Then after they leave, Diavolo turn to Lucifer.

“What caused you a severe burn like this? You are the strongest Demon Lord of your seven brothers. If anything can hurt you, it’s Holy power, pure enough to be shot at close proximity to be able to severely burn your arm.”

“This is nothing!!” Lucifer insisted.

“I just miscalculated! I didn’t expect Marika’s rosary had holy power, that’s all.” Actually, the holy power in Mary’s rosary is not strong enough to blast his arm but Lucifer will protect his sister and her descendant – an attempt for his family.

“I see. Well then. I will return to my castle. Make sure you take tomorrow off.”

Once Diavolo is not in the House of Lamentation, the brothers crowded. Satan and Asmodeus frowned, begging for explanation.

“Get Levi.” Lucifer said.

The fourth born is quick to go and grab Levi. The otaku third born is gaping with shock to see the second eldest is out cold, Mary passed out and Lucifer’s arm is burnt.

“What the f**k just happened?!”

“That’s what we want to know actually.” Satan sighed.

“So, are we going to have family meeting?” Asmodeus asked.

A family meeting indeed. Lilith is glaring at Lucifer and as eldest, he really feels bad for making Mary go through the almost die experience.

“……..No… we must wait until Mammon is awake.”

“…..is this about Lilita? Why she called you “brother”, Lucifer?” Beel asked.

“……I am tired. I wish to rest.” Lilith said.

“Alright, we will leave all of you to rest. But one of us will keep an eye to Mammon and Marika.”

Beel helped Lilith to carry Marika to the human twins’ room. Satan is staying in Mammon’s room to care for him. Asmodeus sighed as he ordered some of his little D of Lust to grab medicines and first aid to treat holy burn.

“So, what happened, Lucifer?”

“……I am tired, Asmo.”

“You do look like you need to go through that electric dragon massage.” Asmo chuckled.

“I almost made a huge blunder, that’s all.”

“Yeah, almost killed two of our own brothers and the exchange student. Lucky you, they are fine. Although I can’t say Mammon bleeding like that is a good sign.”

“……can you keep an eye on Mammon for a while? Until he recovered. I am sure he will hate me for almost killed him.”

“He won’t. Anyway, you must apologize to Mammon once he got better.”

“………I must.”

“Yeah. It’s done.” The treatment is done.

While Lucifer still feel numb, it is definitely better than charred arm with burnt smell.

“Did something happened between the twins and you?”

“……..”

“Something did happen with the twins, you got charred like this because you did something.”

“It was a weird story, actually. I went there to grab the grimoire, I was so angry and worried you guys will be taken as slave when the angel grabbed the grimoire. That stupid mutt yapped and said Beel let him in. I was enraged. Then Mary shielded the angel and Beel. A brave move, but foolish. Mammon shielded her from my first attack. The second attack almost killed her. The other twin…burnt my arm with holy power.”

“………the twins have holy power?!”

“It’s just my guess.”

“I…see… no wonder they are not responding to my charm.”

“Yes, because holy power and demon power cancelling each other.”

“Well, I guess I must wait until the situation peaceful to get the truth then.” The fifth born pouted but he leaves.

Lucifer sighed. Asmodeus is surprisingly lenient. Usually, he will badger Lucifer until Lucifer got angry. The burnt arm is reminder for him to not forcing his authority to them – the twins. While he is overjoyed Lilith is back, he can’t help but wonder what about Mary? That human girl is nice – a peaceful break from all of his brothers.

And yet she almost died twice already.

First is from misunderstanding with Levi and now misunderstanding with him.

It’s not even a week she is here and she almost died twice already. Lucifer wonder what should he do. Apologies won’t work – Lilith got so angry that she sent a holy power to him. What should he do? Let the human meddle with family problem? Lucifer stay on the lounge chair. Tired and fell asleep.

“♪~~~” the song sounds distant and yet close.

It was the song he sang for his siblings and the song someone sang for him long ago. He opened his eyes and blinked to see Mary is ruffling his head while singing it. She blinked when her eyes meet his and the song stopped.

“……Umm….. I…I am sorry….. I made Mammon hurt…..” Marika said.

She is sincere and her eyes got teary. It is quite obvious she is truly feeling guilt for dragging Mammon and enraged Lucifer.

“……You must apologize to Mammon, not me.”

“…..you are right… but… I want to apologize for this…” she motioned to his arm.

“What do you mean?”

“Lily said my rosary burnt you….. I feel bad for wearing it near you….”

“….It’s fine. I must…. I apologize. It was my fault you almost died again.”

“Huh? Oh……Okay…..apology accepted….so we are good again?” the human girl asked.

“…..I almost killed you.”

“Yeah. But….I was at fault too… I just thought I must stop you from hurting Luke and Beel.”

Lucifer can see his brothers’ mark on her. So Beel made a pact with her.

“…..if….you want to meddle, at least make sure you will stay alive no matter what happens, understand?”

There’s some kind of understanding in her eyes and Marika smiled warmly.

“……okay!!”

Oh…. So this is why Lilith got so angry at him. Lilith wanted to protect this warm smile and this pure heart.

“I will go and check on Mammon!” she beamed.

Good. It’s better this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legilimens707 asked me about the origin of their names. So here is the explanation:
> 
> Lilita is Lilith in Latvian (I stumbled upon this name by google so if it's wrong, just pardon it). It also sounds similar to Lilith.
> 
> Marika is another variant of Mary in Polish. It is also Japanese name sounding. It also refer to Saint Mary, which also got connection to Solomon line and Jesus.
> 
> Czarny is Polish surname I picked because I planned to have them have a surname begin with C as in Main Character (MC/Marika Czarny). Secondly, Czar in their name (because it sounds like Tsar) sounds cool. Hence the name Czarny as of it means Black, it actually just coincidence but it also connect them to the demon brothers as demons wear black.
> 
> My headcanon in this story is: There are seven of us, the eight of eighth is Lilith.  
> Which means the number before Satan born is:  
> Lucifer - Mammon - Leviathan - Simeon - Asmodeus - Beelzebub - Belphegor - Lilith.  
> Because Simeon is "Brother No More"  
> We can assume Simeon choose father than his siblings hence Lilith was so enraged by his betrayal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humanity only now depend on sweets to survive! Can the twins hold off the Demon Lord to not destroy humanity?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feral Lilith is feral.

Lilith is enraged.

She was the youngest, the eldest babied her. Her sixth and seventh big bros babying her even though she is a grown ass angel who capable of kicking demons' ass by herself.

Then she fell in love with human.

It went awry big time.

When Marika unconscious, Lilith thought her memories from angel time and human time flashed back to her – lost her beloved, losing them due to old age, watching over her descendants...

The f**k with Lucifer!! Being a demon like this…. Is he now always make constipated face just because he overworked?! And what’s with that I-am-always-right and I-don’t-listen-to-you attitude?! Lilith will slap his handsome face to the end of horizon!!

Lucky him that Mary is quite sturdy as human, Mammon is a sturdy demon and Beel is unharmed. Marika wake up crying and then she panicked to see Mammon instead of herself…. Lilith slapped her awake and Mary cried so hard. After the young human got relieved, Lilith leads her to Mammon. The demon is awake now and with Satan and Asmo. Mary hugged the second eldest and cried while apologizing.

“Waaaaaaaahhh!!! Sorry Mammon…!!! I am sorry….!!” It was pathetic and desperate but even Asmodeus and Satan can see how sorry Mary was.

“Anyway, you are fine?!” Mammon changed the topic.

“I am not harmed at all!”

“Really?”

“Yeah!”

“Good then.” Mammon sighed in relief.

Then Mary said she will visit Lucifer… Lilith sighed, knowing Lucifer already calm down, he won’t do something stupid again.

“Be careful, okay?”

“Okay.”

-

“Anyway, how come Beel made a pact with Mary yesterday?” Asmo change the topic.

“Mary said she will give me lots of food, lots of hugs and lots of kisses.”

“NOT fair!! I want one too!!” Asmo said with fiery passion.

“The hell?” Satan sighed.

This household is already in chaos since morning.

“You have to eat!! You are still growing!!”

“Said that to Beel!”

“You gotta eat healthy!!”

“I AM eating healthy!! I don’t need someone to baby me!!” Satan yelled as he is avoiding Lilita.

“Morning already this hectic… what else new?” Asmo sighed.

“Other than Mammon still must be in bed rest for another two days? None.” Beel said as he continues to eat.

“………I….I want to stay with Mammon….”

“Why you make it sounds like you two are lovers or something?” Asmo frowned.

“I feel bad, okay?!” Marika’s outburst is quite unexpected.

She usually happy go lucky that the brothers forget she is a human too and she can feel negative too.

“….I think you should stay and take care of Mammon. I will get notes and homework for you.” Lilith said.

“Thank you, Lily!”

“Bye Beel! Take care of Lily for me!” Mary said as she took some food on a tray and make her way to Mammon’s room.

“How nice….” Asmo sighed.

“Come on, Lucifer will get angry if we are late.” Satan said.

“Yes, come on, nephew.”

“Stop treating me like I am a kid!!”

-

Lilith return to see Mary is feeding Mammon some snacks.

“……why you two acting like a pair of lovey-dovey sick husband and newlywed wife?” Lilith said, trying to hold back her rage.

“Mammon said his arm still hurt.”

“But the wounded part is not his arm!!” Lilith yelled.

“Mary offered to help first!” Mammon said.

“Tsk!!” Lilith is glaring at Mammon.

“Lily,” Mary hugged her.

“Hey, later, let’s go upstairs, okay?”

“Fine.”

“What are you two whispering about?”

“A secret.” Lilith frowned at him.

“Fine…” Mammon pouted.

That night, the twins run to attic and Lilith hide again. Mary show up.

“Oh? What happened?” Belphegor asked.

“I want to ask you something.”

“Feel free. I have nothing but time here.”

“Do you have another sibling other than seven brothers?” Mary made it sounds so innocent.

“!!”

“I had a sister once…. but that’s not important. You got Beel’s pact! It’s now the rest of them! How about Asmo next?”

“……can you tell me about your sister?”

“….you want to know what?! She fell in love with a human!! This is why….” The demon stopped himself.

He almost outed himself.

“…….anyhow, you have to get those pacts!”

“No.”

“No…?”

“I am not doing it. I am sure your sister doesn’t want that too! If she loves human, that means she just want to be happy! Do you think she will be happy to see you so angry and miserable and being rebellious like this?!”

“What do you know…?” he gritted his teeth,

“I am done talking with you!”

“I am not done!”

Lily nod and Mary continue.

“Your sister…!! Her name is Lilith, right?”

“…….Beel must have told you.”

“That’s true but anyway! Your sister must want you to be happy!”

“What the hell you are trying to do?”

“I am trying to cheer you up!!”

“I am not happy with that effort!! Go back! Go get those pacts!!”

“No way!! I am making sure I am not release a huge giant monster to human world!”

“The f**k?!”

“I am going to make you relax! You will have this cake first!”

“What do you think I will do with a cake?!”

“I am trying my best to make you remember how many delicious things human makes!!”

“Try that with Beel!!”

“Aaarrgghhh!! You are so infuriating!! Then you should try cryptocurrency!”

“That’s Mammon’s idea, isn’t it?!”

“Then what about the new figurine, limited edition of Arthur Pendragoon from Fate series?!”

“Do you think I am in one level with Levi?!”

“Sheesh!! What do YOU want?! What about this feather boa?! Asmo and Satan said it’s fun!”

“No way I am wearing something that can trigger allergy.”

“How about this pillow cake?”

“Pillow cake?” 

“Here.” Mary slide the food and somehow, the magic allow the food to enter the room.

Belphegor is suspicious. He sniffed and see the fried pillow cake looks oily but he tries a bite.

“….oily but it’s tiny bit sweet…. If you can get me sweet things, I will consider it.”

“Humanity in exchange of sweets..!!! Okay!! See you next time Belphegor!!!”

Lilith make her way first and then Mary follows. The best thing they can do for now is to make sure Beel can talk to Lucifer and get the truth revealed or perhaps get Belphegor soft with food first before he is released.

That’s the plan.

Diavolo then suggested for three-days retreat. It is a nice plan to change of pace but… Asmodeus’s ex-girlfriend had to appear and Asmodeus had to grab Mary and Lily.

“Asmodeus!!! I am going to smite you with holy burn!!” Lilith is pulling Asmodeus’s collar roughly like a Japanese gangster who is threatening her enemy while Mary in the background is panicking because Lily got mad.

“How come it’s my fault?!” Asmo pouted.

“I am going to smash your face if not because you have your useful demon power you b**ch!!” Lilith is yelling.

“Hey….is that Beel, Mammon and Levi who got chased by giant snake?”

“Huh? Giant…snake?” Lilith got more enraged.

“Grraaaaahhhh!! Heeelpp!!” Mammon yelled.

“I am…done…running….” Levi panted.

“Too…hungry…to…fight…” Beel’s stomach growled.

These idiotic brothers of mine didn’t help and bringing the problem to me please help me am I allowed to be an ass! Pls help asap! is what Lilith will post in a forum if she got time on Redd*t.

‘F**k them and their problem!! I am going to smite them all with holy power!!!’ Lilith is raging with annoyed anger.

“Lily! Here!!” Mary managed to prevent Lilith from using holy power to burn the demons to crisps.

“It’s Henry 1.0!” Levi insisted.

And Lilith got so angry she wants to cough blood and hit Levi in head for defending that useless giant snake he called pet when the pet can’t even remember its master.

“That’s it! Mary, get Beel to eat the snake!”

“Don’t!!!!” Levi is horrified.

“First thing first, we can use Asmo to charm the snake.” Solomon managed to present the most compromising solution.

“Don’t stop me!! Let me burn that snake to the crisps!!” Lilith yelled.

“Lily!! Calm down!” Mary slapped her twin.

“Take a deep breath…!!!! Then exhale……” Mary instructed.

“You really need to calm down…” Solomon sighed.

“I am calm now.” Lilith said.

“Good. How do you feel?” Mary asked.

“I still want to punch Asmo’s face right now.” Lilith replied.

“Okay, that’s normal then.” Mary nod.

“How the heck that’s normal?!” Asmo asked.

“Alright. What now?” Lilith is calm now.

“First, we sic Mammon and Levi to distract the snake. Then I will make Asmo boost power and charm the snake.”

“Okay.”

“Why two of us?!”

“If you guys agree to let Mary dead, I am going to torch two of you alive – like burning witches in medieval era style.”

“Fine….” The two demons shuddered.

In past few days, the brothers have unspoken agreement to not anger Lilita and keep protect Marika. While it’s also looks like Lucifer is preferring Marika, it’s actually a breather for Lilith. One time she found Mary and Levi making out in cosplay outfit, Lilith almost trying to kill her demon brother.

“Is this your new fetish? Because I will record it and posted it online next time.” Lilith threatened.

“Forgive me…” Levi is in dogeza position, trembling from fear.

“But we did it because it feels good….” Marika pouted.

Then when she found Beel and Mary almost French kissing in the kitchen, Beel got so surprised by Lilith’s angry kick that the sixth born didn’t dare to do anything if Lilita is around.

“You kiss, you die!”

“I didn’t mean to eat her in any dangerous way?!”

“You planned to eat her ‘virginity’!!”

“No?! It just a kiss?!”

“No point in defending yourself!!!”

“Argh!!!” Beel got another kick.

“Kyaaa!! Beeeelll!!!!” Marika screamed as Beel is not moving from the kick.

And not to mention Lucifer trying to flirt with Mary when Mary offered to help him with papers…. Lilith sends a glare at the eldest.

“Do you have a death wish because I will grant it.”

“I am not. I am just trying to get to know her better.” Lucifer said but he is avoiding Lilith’s eyes.

“You are old!!”

“But I have money and stable job.” Lucifer smirks.

“You are her distant relative!” Lilith growled.

“Not by blood. Biologically, I can marry her.” Lucifer definitely hold higher argument here because Lilith know it is true.

“If you can’t keep it in your pants, I will smite you with another severe holy burn, in your pants!!”

“It’s not about lust.”

“Yeah! You almost killed her and now you want to court her!! As if I will let you!!”

“Lilith, come on. It’s—”

“I am not listening! It’s enough that I must fend off Mammon, Levi and Beel and now you also join them?! This is just like my darling all over again!!”

“……Come on, it’s not like I will endanger Marika again.”

“We’ll see.” Lilith sighed and leave the office with a huff.

By the time they return to the castle, Lilith is holding hand with Marika. The human twin wonders what happens but she just smiles as usual and distracted by food.

“It’s delicious!!”

“……Marika, aren’t you overeating?” Lucifer asked.

“Ngh?! It’s… some of it for Beel… I just want to taste…”

“I see. As long as you don’t choke.”

“Marika, do you want to try this one? This macaron is Barbatos’s handmade!”

“It is pretty!”

Lilith eat her food quietly. She still simmering her anger.

‘Calm down.. calm down… Asmo loves his face so I can’t just sic my fist to his face. It’s too cruel for him….’ But angel is always mercilessly cruel. Remember Cruel Angel Thesis? Yes, that’s the one, the one with get in the robot meme.

“Lily! Our room is different today, huh? I will feel lonely…”

“Wait, what?!”

“I am with Asmo and Simeon. You are with Lucifer and Diavolo.”

“………..Fine then……make sure you don’t agree to any of Asmodeus’s request, got it?”

“Okay!”

Perhaps Lilith should be quiet and not saying anything to Diavolo or Lucifer.

From her memories as soul, Diavolo can sense lie. So it’s weird and hard for Lilith if she misspoke.

“Don’t worry, Lilita, I will make sure Mary is fine.”

“Why you call her Mary??”

“………because we are friends?” Simeon is surprised he got treated rudely.

“You are just friend! Don’t call her Mary! Her name is Marika!”

“Ah….”

The situation is tense and awkward. It feels like Simeon owed something to Lilita but even Simeon himself doesn’t know what he owed to Lilita.

“Anyway, the only person call her Mary is just me!”

“Alright.” Simeon agreed.

Once the situation cooled down, the banter continues. The ballroom starts and Mary danced with Mammon, Levi, Lucifer and Solomon. Lilith herself danced with Lucifer and then she stands there, sipping her drink. They look quite different in demon form and looks like a breather from their usually hidden form.

Lilith think today’s adventure ended. And yet Lilith is here, sitting with Mary while Simeon is stumped to see the twins here. Asmo sits beside Marika and he has a weird look on his face.

“Hey, Marika, you remember those right?”

“I have no obligation to accept your proposal.” Mary replied.

“But you can impress me.”

“No. I don’t want to impress you or anyone. World is not revolving about you.”

“You don’t pull punches, aren’t you? Fine, don’t do it then.” Asmodeus sighed.

But then Mammon came and grabbed the twins to go with him and Levi and Beel to grab treasures from Lucifer and Diavolo’s room and then Lucifer’s trap works.

‘…..Luciferrr!! I am going to smite you!!!’ Lilith mentally screamed.

“We are here again, Lily…”

“Are you scared? It’s fine. I will protect you.” Beel smiled kindly.

“….like you never said you are going to eat us.” Lilith scowled.

“……..that’s….” Beel looks guilty.

“That’s… the snake….” Mammon is sweating.

“Can I just ask Beel to eat it?” Lilith asked.

“No!!” Levi insisted.

“Your stupid snake is stupid!!” Lilith yelled.

“Henry 1.0 is not stupid!!”

“Then why the hell he is not responding to you?! That ungrateful snake must be eaten by Beel!”

“How cruel!!”

And amidst the chaos, Mary somehow chanted Solomon’s spells and it works! Asmodeus got summoned, powered up and the Lust demon starts to attach himself to Mary. Lilith can see from Lucifer’s face, he is conflicted. While Mary is now safe and has protection from four of seven demon lords, Lucifer doesn’t want Mary near the lustful one.

Luckily, the retreat ended peacefully. The only mishap is probably because of Solomon’s lethal cooking almost poisoned everyone. And then Satan got so agitated. The blond boy (in Lilith’s opinion) starts to aggravate Lucifer.

“Maybe I should make a pact with Marika too.”

That comment got Lucifer reply with cold glare. The two starts to argue and Satan was almost got kicked out from the house. While Mary try to ask Satan to stay, Lilith run to Lucifer.

“Are you crazy?! You can’t dismiss him like that!! He is my nephew!”

“He is not my son.” Lucifer said coldly.

“He is not. He was a part of you who is now a sentient demon. Now go and apologize and bond with him!”

“Why I must do that?”

“You have to!! He is a family!! Family means no one got abandoned!!”

“…………..I will not.”

“You prude!!!” Lilith scowled and stomped away.

‘Damn that pride of his!!!’ Lilith hissed.

“Lily!”

“Mary?”

“I somehow got Satan pact with me!”

“You did what?!”

“You heard her.” Satan smirked.

“I told Satan I will help him to care for the cats and he said, let’s run away and get a house full with cats in the middle of forest!”

“YOU WHAT?!” Lilith is bamboozled, ambushed, defeated with one hit KO, destroyed mentally and physically with just verbal attack.

“Just kidding!!” Mary giggled.

“How was our acting?” Satan smirked.

“Too…. Good….superb….guh!” Lilith think she almost got heart attack.

What is the chance of Satan and Mary got hitched and married?! Too high!! They are like, cousins (in Lilith’s opinion)!! It feels like Lilith’s daughter is going to marry Lucifer’s son!! Lilith thinks her soul just jumped into outer space when Mary said Satan proposed to run away with him to her. It just like Lilith going to short circuit and enter BSOD mode like those laptops do when it’s too old.

“Kyaaaa!!! Lily is deaaaaaddd!!” Marika screamed as Lilith is going to faint.

“She is still breathing.” Satan also looks worried.

“Huuffff….huuufff…..I….I need…..oxygen mask……and….” Lilith is struggling to get the words out.

“And?” Satan frowned.

“Mary’s….hug…..” at this, Satan dropped his hold on Lilita.

“Here you go, Lily!!” Mary bawled and hugged her twin, catching her from Satan who releasing Lilith to the floor.

“………” Asmo and Beel are staring. They are watching from sideline, confused.

“What the hell?” the two asked.

Just at the right time, Lucifer is coming out from his room and he freezes when he sees this view.

Camera 1: From Lucifer’s back, showing Mary is hugging Lilith who is fainted but smiling peacefully.  
Camera 2: From Asmo and Beel’s back, showing Lucifer is frozen and white while Mary is hugging Lilith.  
Camera 3: From Satan’s view, showing shocked Lucifer, amused yet confused Beel and Asmo and crying Mary who still hug her perhaps-dead twin.

“……what….. in the Devildom just happened?” Lucifer asked.

At the right moment, Mammon and Levi sprawled out from the room beside Lucifer, fighting for some money when they both stopped and blinked, watching the story unfold between Lucifer, Satan, dead Lily, crying Mary and confused Asmo and Beel.

“What really just happened here?!” Lucifer thundered.

“Lucifeeeeerrr!! Lily….Lily….” Mary’s tears are perfect.

“……what about Lilita over there?”

“Lily….Lily fainted when she thinks I am getting married!!”

“………Are you?”

“Nuh-uh. I didn’t even get a marriage proposal.”

“Then why and how she jumped conclusion to you getting married to someone?”

“Is she dead?” Mammon asked, sweating nervously.

“She is NOT dead.” Satan insisted.

“……..gggrhhh……huh? hello, Mary. I got a bad dream, actually. You told you are going to get married with Satan who is kinda like, Lucifer’s son. You get me? Then he said it was a joke but he still grabbed you and run away, having a house full of cat and books and you called him ‘darling’ with cute pink apron and there’s another mini Satan who called me ‘auntie’ and tugged on your apron and said ‘mama’, hahahahaha!! What a weird dream!!” Lilith laughed.

“……………………!!!” the brothers know now what happened.

“Time to bolt!!” Satan is running already and the brothers are quick to run to chase him.

“Sataaaaannnn!!!!” Lucifer’s thunderous anger can be heard along with five other brothers who is yelling their anger to the fourth born.

**OMAKE**

“Where’s Satan?!”

“Is he over there?!”

Satan is holding his breath underwater, hiding from his brothers, a lotus leaf and Devildom frog croaked on top of his head as he is praying that Levi is not coming to water to search him. Lucifer, Mammon, Asmo and Beel can fly after all. It’s not wise to hide in place that can be seen from above, hence the water.

“We can’t find him!”

“Let’s go back. I will make sure he got his punishment.” Lucifer growled as he leads his brothers back.

After he is sure all of his brothers are back, Satan sighed.

“Found….you….”

“?!?!?!??!?(@#(*!^#^&%$(&*(&)(*(&(*P*!!!!” Satan screamed when he realized Levi is in his demon form, hiding with him all this time.

“Good job, Levi.” Lucifer smirks in sadistic smile.

“Nice work, Levi!” Mammon praised.

Damn, this must be Lucifer’s plan to grab him!!

“Oh, no, nope. It’s actually Mammon’s plan, you see.” Lucifer smiled.

“We can’t get played by this old trick, you see…..Levi did this trick once and after that, we never got played by this hiding in water trick anymore.” Asmo laughed.

“Time to eat your punishment.” Beel smiled.

Satan’s yell can be heard from the dark murky forest where House of Lamentation located.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing the camera part (lol)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess my best condition is that I can wrap up some fics in just or so chapters. I hope all of you enjoyed the open end of True end in this fic. Many thanks for all of you to read this from crazy beginning to the end of this wild fic. ^^

The next day is quite bad. Satan looks tired and angry well, not going to transform but still look pissed nonetheless. Marika, as tender hearted as always, she approached the demon and they went their own way.

Lilith doubt they will be doing something lewd but when Satan return, he no longer looks pissed and in fact, he looks more cheerful as if he got enlightened. That evening, in their private time together, Marika finally tells Lilith.

“You see, because of Satan’s birth, he always thinks of himself as part of Lucifer. Also, I think Lucifer is too protective and it suffocate Satan so much. I told him Satan is Satan and Lucifer is Lucifer, they are different – so much different. Lucifer can have wrinkles sooner or later but Satan won’t and he laughed. He got so relieved when I said that he loves detectives stories, he is a nerd, he loves cat, he won’t be as loyal as Lucifer to Diavolo because he is not Lucifer….. I am glad he is fine now.”

“I see.” The problem lies with Lucifer now.

Lilith sighed.

“Do you remember about the stories I told you?”

“Mmhm. They are still funny stories now I think about it.”

“Yes, many of them, are real.”

“Yeah, I know. Prince Lucifer, Noble Thief Mammonie, Spy master Asmo-chan, Commander Beel and Sweet Belphie… they are all real and now need healing after their grand adventure.”

“Yes.”

“But I think, they only miss their home and their family,”

“….. I think it’s not that mandatory…”

“It’s mandatory! I mean…. All of them must want to know what happened to Princess Lilith. No matter what happened, they still love her so much….”

“……. but what if it at the expense of your happiness, Mary?”

“Then it’s fine! I mean, all this time, you always look so sad and it’s like you are missing someone… I just want Lily to be happy!” Marika smiled.

Marika’s smile is bright, sincere and Lilith can feel overflowing love from her descendant.

‘Aaah…. Perhaps the one who should be an angel is you…Compared to you, I, who made my brothers casted out from heavens and their life in exchange for my short happiness, you are much more….’

“Lily!! Can we order Demonus?”

“………..No.”

“But I wanna try…”

Lilith sighed. Marika and her curiosity….

-

That curiosity will get Lilith a heart attack as Lilith found Mary and Mammon in a very compromised position.

“………….graaahhh!!!! Get off me, Marika!!!”

“But you are the one who is on top of me?!”

“Gyaaaa!!”

“Kyaaaa!!”

If they got married, there’s never ending of those screams and yells, for sure and Lucifer will end up as their unwilling babysitter because he will think of them as incapable parents then BAM! Another child with another issue. Damn, nope.

“Alright! Off!!” Lilith pulled Mammon from Marika.

“What happened anyway?” Lilith asked.

“We just fighting a bit for this paper….” Mary handed Lilith the paper.

“………….Mammon, this is a test result. Your grade is below the required.” Lilith stated.

“………Goodbye!!”

“Stop!! This paper, will go to Lucifer if you are not studying!!”

“Studying is just student + dying!!!” Mammon yelled.

“Hey wait!!!” but the second born already run off.

“I was teaching him but then he tries to hide his test paper….”

“I see. Anyway, Mammon is no good.”

“Huh?”

“If you two got married, it’s no good. He usually broke, right?”

“Umm….he is a loyal person? He won’t cheat and he is quite the hard worker if he wants to be…” Marika blushed.

“NO!! even if he loves you so much he will destroy three realms for you, if he can’t make sure his wife and child fed, he is NO GOOD, got it?!”

“…….alright….” Marika looks shocked with the strong refusal.

“But I don’t want to get married so soon! I want to have a flower shop and maybe do my bucket list before married!” Marika replied.

“Good.” Lilith nods in approval.

-

It’s time to see Lucifer. As Satan, Marika and Lilita and Mammon made their way to Lucifer’s office in RAD.

“Can I win?”

“Calm down, Satan. You can do it! You are Satan! The best of the best!” Mary encouraged.

“Alright…”

“Why you two are talking as if you two are underlevelled character trying to take out the final boss in a game?” Mammon asked.

“Isn’t that line supposed to belong to Levi?” Lilith asked.

“Levi is not here. He is staying in his room, busy binging his new anime: Silver Soul and Mushasha and the list goes on.” Mammon explained.

“How come you know Levi’s anime list….?” Lilith sighed.

“Alright, form here on, it’s me and Satan and Lucifer only!” Mary said.

“Yes, good luck, Mary.” Lilith nods.

“Scream if anything happens.” Mammon warned.

“Okay!”

Then Lilith is waiting for them. Lilith is checking her Devilgram, browsing through Akuzon, opening Nightmare just because she is bored…

Then the door opened.

“We are back!! We got them talking like a good natured human do!!” Marika beamed.

So sending her inside truly works as therapist for them... Lilith sighed.

“I am just thankful Lucifer and Satan not trying to kill each other now…” Mammon sighed.

“Let’s go home and do some private party!” Marika beamed as she holds Satan’s hand.

“Fine…. If Marika said it.”

“…………….” Lilith can see her imaginary ‘nephew’ and she is quick to chop the holding hands.

“What?!” Marika and Satan are shocked.

“No lovey-dovey, got it?”

“What the hell….?” Satan frowned.

“My hand hurt….” Mary pouted.

“Next time you try lovey-dovey with my twins, you dead, son.”

“What son….?” Satan is more confused of why Lilith act like she is older than him.

That night, Mary visited and bring another food – Quetzalcoatl brains.

“Ta-da!! I brought you quetz brain!!” Mary looks so proud.

She looks so proud with that stupid smile and trusting nature that Belphegor can’t help but think this idiot human….why must she even brought his favorite food? She punched him in weak spot – asked about Lilith, bringing him his favorite food…. What’s the point?!

“Belphegor, you can snack on those and then you can listen to me.” Mary said.

“You see, when I was small, someone used to tell me stories.” Belphegor trying his best to ignore her.

“But you see, this person always looks sad. This person told me the awesome adventures beyond the clouds. There lived seven princes and a princess. Every stories are adventures I admired when I was young and there was one final part where the seven princes sacrificed everything and by everything I mean, they sacrificed their thrones, their nice lives, their other siblings to save one. When I was small, I always want that kind of love. It is nice to be loved so much.”

Lilith went silent. She hides in her usual spot but she never knows how Mary feels when Lilith told her those stories.

“But then I keep thinking of the princess’s feelings. She must be really sad when her brothers throw away everything for her. I hate the ending. She gets to live happily with her lover but what about the princes? They are punished forever.”

At this, Belphegor stop snacking.

“What?” he is shaking.

“What did you said about the ending?”

“The princess died and she reincarnated and able to reunite with her lover. She lived happily ever after. But her brothers are not. Her brothers are punished forever, shouldering their sins.”

“…………” Belphegor’s eyes widened.

“How and why? How and why and must you lie through that story?” his glare is scary but Mary is undaunted.

“I have a twin. It’s not hard to connect dot and dot together that she is not really my twin sister.”

“………….” There’s strange silence.

“………Hey, are you angry I am taking your sister from you?”

“………….Does she remember everything?”

“She does. Which is why she wants you to be released but….I don’t want to. You are still angry. You are still hating humans. No one can say you won’t kill me if I release you.”

“………….” He is stunned.

He does peg Mary as the stupider twin but to know she is quite sharp… No, perhaps it’s how she and Mammon survive better than Belphegor. They both shrewd, act stupid like loony people who lose some of the screws in their head but Mary is so subtle. She is subtle except when she need to throw her stupid act and get the shit together while Mammon is not subtle at all and covered it with thinly veiled denial despite of his action.

“Anyway, I will be back once you cool down. Here,” you slide another food for him.

“Cool your head with nice food and my story. Goodbye.” She said.

Lilith followed Mary and somehow, Lilith is unsure of how to address this. It’s true she caused so much trouble for her brothers and is about to use her own descendant to fix the problem. Damn…. So much for trying to be responsible adult.

“Mary…”

“What it is, Lily?”

“We… we are still family, right?”

“Yeah.”

That cold yeah is one that scary answer. Because Lilith unable to read what Mary will do after this. Perhaps making pacts one by one caused her to broke down so bad.

“Mary….”

“You know, I feel so clear headed after I vented it all to Belphegor.”

Lilith is silent. There’s so many obvious signs that Marika is quite different. Mary who has stupidly confident smile, Mary who always so kind… Mary is just a human. Of course, she has her own negative flaw as well.

“I am sorry for hurting him….” She sobbed.

“No…. I am SO sorry for pushing what I should have done long ago to you…..”

“………I don’t know.”

“Huh??”

“I don’t know whether accepting your apology is good or bad. What I know is I want to fix this family too but I don’t want to be compared to you, you get it?”

“I mean…. They are very nice and kind, they just need to take a long break from all those wounds to heal but I am not sure if I can live up to everyone’s expectations….I AM NOT A HERO! I AM JUST A NORMAL GIRL TRYING TO FIND MYSELF AND IMPORTANT PEOPLE I CAN CALL FAMILY!!” Mary sobbed.

Tears already streaming down from her eyes.

“Everyone is so stupid… they always said Mary is fine. She is a nice kid but NO!! I actually lost some important parts too! I am not even sure if I am a human or not!” Mary sniffled.

“I don’t even understand anything…. I don’t even understand how love works, I don’t understand how hatred works, I don’t even knows how painful it was to live thinking your sister died in the most tragic way and you must continue to move on, I don’t get it at all but I always lie! I always MUST lie and say: I am sorry, I know it’s so rough but you already do a good job of enduring all of those!! I don’t get it at all actually!!”

“Mary…!! Mary!! Calm down!!” Lilith slapped Mary.

Usually, it works.

“Listen to me!! You don’t hurt yourself like this!! I love you, you are my descendant! I raised you like my own daughter!! Your pacted demons? Those you can call uncles? They loves you so much as well!! So don’t say something sad like you are not loved at all…..” Lilith is crying and hugged Marika, the pained human girl who broke under her care.

Her heart is hurt from thinking how much resentment and how much those anger buried deep in Marika’s heart for her to be thinking she doesn’t understand how feelings works.

“I……”

“…..do you feel better?”

“I still feel empty.” Marika paused. “But it feels warm a bit.”

“It’s fine. It’s fine. I love you, we love you, Mary. So don’t hate yourself anymore and remember you are you. You are the one who fix this damn family, not me, not past angel Lilith, not them all. It’s you who will fix this damned family and lead them to future where they can be happy. Got it?” Lilith is crying as well.

“………….what about you?”

“I will back you up. I will hit them if they try to hit you. I will fucking kill them if they try to kill you. So be proud and don’t too much of your identity. You are Marika Czarny, the orphan who survived her parents’ abandonment and a decent human being. A good one, if I must say. So throw away those envy and jealous thinking because you are better than me in so many aspects. Remember, at least you don’t break Heaven’s rule and doomed your siblings to eternal hell.” Lilith is wiping Mary’s tears.

“…………you’re right. Thank you, Lily!” Marika smiled and she starts to wipe her tears and snots.

“Hey, I don’t have tissue!”

“Me too. Let’s stop by bathroom and wash our face instead.”

“Yeah.”

-

The next morning is tense as everyone is eating.

“Lucifer, we have important announcement.” Lilith started.

“But first, we might do something bad.” Marika said.

“Huh?!”

“Mammon, Levi, Satan, restrain Lucifer!” that’s an order and the three demons are quick to force Lucifer to restrained position.

“Marika, Lilita?!” Asmodeus and Beelzebub are shocked at the order.

“Is this a hostage situation, Marika, Lilita?” as expected from Avatar of Pride, he didn’t even turn into his demon form.

“Yes, this is an act of prevention to prevent you from doing something stupid.” Lilith answered.

“………….Go on,” Lucifer said, watching them with interest.

“Release Belphegor.” Marika said.

“……… you just had to go and do something stupid, aren’t you, human? No, my human pseudo-grandniece?” Lucifer said icily.

“Human niece?!” Mammon looks confused.

“……….No, you are not even my grand-niece. You are her descendant, that’s why she pushed you to this, didn’t you? Little sister?”

“I did.”

“HUUUUHHH?!” loud gasp, shocked expressions and surprise definitely shook them all.

“I got it.” Satan said. “Lilita Czarny, no, Lilith. You are that person. The one whose name written in that empty tomb.”

“But…… Lilith supposed to die in that war…” Beel looks confused.

“……..you did something to Lilith, didn’t you? That’s why you said you can’t find her body and hide something from us.” Asmo’s sharp gaze is not even hurting Lucifer.

“……..I wonder what kind of things you will tell us, Marika?”

“Belphegor is alive and in the attic. You put a spell that caused demons to not able to see it through but you forget, human can see him.”

“I take it you planned to get my pact here?”

“Nuh-uh. I plan to make you release him.” Marika said as if it’s a simple task.

“No wonder you even use your pact. Do you think your pacted demons can hold a candle to me?”

“Nuh-uh, they can’t when they attack you one by one. But they can fight on equal with you if one smart enough to know their power and their weaknesses.”

“!!”

‘Damn, Mary is so hot when she is in control like this!!’ this is what in Asmo’s head.

‘I should have use this kind of tactic to defeat Lucifer long ago!!’ this is what in Satan’s head.

“Anyway, Lily, please tell your brothers your stories!” Mary said.

Fast forward, it ended up with Belphegor released, Lucifer is tired beyond words and perhaps embarrassed and humiliated and probably plotting to kill Marika in sleep.

“But Lucifer, I think it’s what most older sibling would do although you should be trusting your brothers more.”

“No more of this talk!!” Lucifer snapped.

“Don’t come near that old man, Mary. He is ancient fossil.” Lilith said.

“Anyway, I hope this year we will have easier relationship, okay, everyone?” Mary asked.

“Yeah….” Belphegor somehow agree to pact with Mary, under Lucifer’s glare because Lucifer said he doesn’t trust Belphegor to not destroy humanity despite Mary said Lilita will kick him where it hurt if he wants to destroy humanity.

“I will kick you so hard that you can’t have any kids.” Lilith said.

“WTF??” that’s the most ridiculous threat he ever heard.

But then Lilita kicked him there when Belphegor tried to kill Mary and his arm got a severe burn like Lucifer’s. Then Lilith starts to spew out the most embarrassing things Belphegor did as angel which caused Satan to laugh and the brothers starts to beat the youngest because it also involved: blaming Mammon for something he never did, broke Levi’s collection, tried Asmo’s expensive makeup and stealing some bites from Beelzebub’s food.

“F**k….” Belphegor is defeated already.

Mentally and physically.

So as apology, he pacted with Marika.

End of story.

Lilith sighed. So Belphegor problem is finally done.

Lucifer also stop acting like he hides something weird.

And yet here Lilith is, she is shocked to see Lucifer, Belphegor and Marika with leather belt and those… kinky costume….

“Dieeeee!!!”

“Wait!!!!”

Another room got blasted, thankfully Lucifer and Belphegor are unharmed from that holy blast.

“Explain.”

“Mary said she is curious about it!” Belphegor said.

“That’s right!”

“So we are trying to teach her about safe word and things in BDSM.”

“That’s already the red flag!!!”

“But I am the one who ask about it!”

“Why must you try BDSM?! Do the vanilla! Don’t do something kinky!”

“Asmo said it’s more fun if you know many things!”

“Asmodeus!!!”

“Okay listen here Mary! No choking! No hard sex! Definitely no those dangerous kink!”

“You mean like vore?”

“HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW VORE?! IS IT BEEL?!”

“I just read it on internet….”

“Lilith, Marika already an adult and she is able to differ which will turn her off and which she dislike. Don’t baby her too much.”

“Yeah! Yeah!” Mary is quick to side with Lucifer.

“…………I suppose you will grow up one day but…. You are not twenty yet.”

“Hmm…. Fine with me.” Marika sighed.

“Here, Lily, you can baby me as much as you can!” Marika smiled.

“Mary….!!!”

“And here they go.”

The rest of year went peacefully. The brothers and Lilita make peace and treat Marika with her well-deserved respect. It’s almost at the end of the year when all of the seven must say goodbye to the two human exchange students.

“Really, we are gonna party all night?” Marika laughed as six of them hang out in the Marika and Lilita’s room.

“What about you, Lilith?”

“Well, I guess I must return as Lilita. You see, Marika needs me.”

“I do!”

“Well, we do need you too…”

“You guys are fine now. Also, I guess it’s time to say goodbye that might be temporary or forever.”

“Don’t saaay thaaatt!!” Mammon bawled.

“I am going to grab some water.” Marika said as she leaves.

When next morning came, Lilith just realized Marika didn’t even return to her room.

“Lu, ci, fer…..”

“You…. Did it, didn’t you?” Lilith asked with accusation in her eyes.

“What kind of did it you mean, Lilita?” Lucifer smirks.

“You took my sister’s vi—!!!”

“Nooo!!!” Marika blushed.

“Heh, what accusation when your sister gave i—”

“AAAAAA!!!” Marika is quick to cover Lucifer’s mouth.

“Ssshh!!” she blushed.

“No one! Needs to know about my private life!!!”

“So be it.” Lucifer said no more.

Asmo choked and giggled instead.

With that, the farewell is done and they return to human world. 

Years passed, now that Marika and Lilita already pass the college, they opened flower shop under their house. Plain and simple.

“Hello, you two.”

“Solomon!!”

“Hi.”

“Let’s go back to Devildom.”

“Woooo!!!” Mary is excited as usual.

Lilith sighed.

“Here we go again.”

With that, the three humans jumped to magic portal Solomon created.

**END**

**OMAKE**

Marika fell to Satan’s lap.

Lilith fell and slammed head to head to Belphegor instead. 

“IT HURRRTTT!!!” Lilith and Belphegor yelled as they are wincing from pain.

Lucifer snickers at the background. Diavolo is holding back his laugh. The rest of them are stupefied to see the grand entrance of the twins.

“Welcome back to the Devildom!”

**True END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first end don't have (.) there, right?
> 
> Also, check out my other fanfics. Diavolo Quest also humor fic so you won't lose anything from reading it except for time a bit of your internet MB. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a crack idea and perhaps won't continue.
> 
> IF Lilith is there, the story in Season 1 will end differently. I am sure.
> 
> Please leave comment or kudos if you want this story continue. ^^


End file.
